Functional improvements to implantable or insertable medical devices can be achieved by coating the surface of the device. For example, a coating formed on the surface of the device can provide improved lubricity, improved biocompatibility, or drug delivery properties to the surface. In turn, this can improve movement of the device in the body, extend the functional life of the device, or treat a medical condition near the site of implantation. However, various challenges exist for the design and use of coating apparatus designed to provide coatings to medical devices.
Traditional coating methods, such as dip coating, are often undesirable as they may result in flawed coatings that could compromise the function of the device or present problems during use. These methods can also result in coating inaccuracies, which can be manifested in variable amounts of the coated material being deposited on the surface of the device. When a drug is included in the coating material, it is often necessary to deliver precise amounts of the agent to the surface of the device to ensure that a subject receiving the coated device receives a proper dose of the agent. It has been difficult to achieve a great degree of accuracy using traditional coating methods and machines.